


Chess

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Reichenangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Watson, it was never just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

Sherlock Holmes loved chess. He loved the challenge of it, the headiness of meeting logic with logic, the feeling of two minds in opposition.

John Watson knew how to play, of course, but chess was too measured a game to set his blood afire. Anyone who'd been in a real battle knew that the true gamble lay in chaos. No plan ever long survived first contact with the enemy, except across the surrogate battleground of a chessboard, and where was the fun in that?

So while Holmes tried to think two, or three or more moves ahead, Watson was content with looking no farther ahead than the turn of the next card. They'd discussed it often, over bruises and brandy. In fights Holmes would work out a plan of attack, looking for ways to exploit his opponents' weak points, but Watson was content with hitting whatever got in the way of his fist.

"Strategy!"

"Spontaneity!"

The friendly arguments would go on until the bottle was empty, which was usually when the chessboard came out, and, for that matter, usually when Watson had a chance of winning. But they learned, each from the other, until Watson could challenge Holmes sober and Holmes would make the unexpected sacrifice in order to win the game.

Cold comfort that, to realize on an empty balcony.

**Author's Note:**

>  **For the Watson's Woes Prompt:** "game"  
> 


End file.
